We Escape Death, And This Is What We Get!
by Andkat Vansie
Summary: The upd8 made my feels hurt, so I wrote up a bit of a fic. A bit of sadstuck later on, and LOADS of OCxTav fluff! Basically, the trolls and humans escape to the world of the Avengers! Then they aren't welcomed, as SHIELD see them as threats. Red Skull has plans for them, and Gamzee is hearing those voices ordering him to kill. (Rated T for Curses!) :3
1. Arrival and Capture

Before I start, keep in mind I know little about the Avengers, so if I get some stuff wrong, it's my lack of knowledge of all that... Also, two more things, This fic is about Marvel: Avengers Assemble, you know, the TV show? And I will be referring to the Avengers by their Hero Names. ~Neigh, Andkat Vansie.

* * *

><p>Rocketing through the cosmos whilst running from an omnipotent bird-dog-cat-tentacle monster, just your average day in SGRUB, only this time, we've found a way to escape, Rose, a Seer of Light, has managed to find a gate to another Red Miles free dimension to come to, so we've gathered to escape.<p>

John was pulling the 'are we there yet' gag, which was driving Karkat batshit up the fucking belfry, keeping him sane when the trip begun was hard enough, and I wasn't gonna let him rage about John and risk someone's injury, so I pushed John off the chair.

'John, do Karkat a favour and shut the fuck up before he begins raging.' I said to him as he began getting up off the floor.

'Fine.' He grumbles in reply.

The gate was in sight, I just hoped madly that Jack wouldn't catch up with us, and that we'd make it and he wouldn't.

'It'll be closing in 10...9...8...7...' It grew nearer. '5...4...3...' We went through. '2...1!' The skies were blue and the sun shone, not as bright as the Alternian sun, but it left a warm feeling. Even better, there was no sign of Noir at all! We made it, we were free!

Aradia and Sollux guided the meteor to a deserted spot, where no people would be. We had a rather soft landing, with them making sure that no landscape is damaged.

Kanaya stood up with Rose. 'To make sure no humans are scared, we will be captchaloging our weapons, and sending out the most level-headed of us first.'

'Who would that be?' I asked.

'Well, the humans would be most comforted by their own kind, so John, Rose, Dave and Jade. If you're looking in terms of trolls, we've thoroughly thought it through, and decided me, Terezi, Nepeta and Feferi are the most friendly and comforting to those unfamiliar to our species.'

'And who would be the least comforting?'

'Eridan, Gamzee, Karkat, Vriska, you and Sollux in a bad mood.'

'That's understandable, seeing as I went on a friggin' killin' spree with Gamzee after Tavros died...'

'You don't have to fucking explain everything, Umbran!'

'And that's why Kanaya thinks you're one of the least comforting to humans...' I captchaloged my scythe as I was told to.

After a bit of discussion, Kanaya decided we'd all go out at once. 'Okay, it goes against my plan, but let's do it anyway, I'm beginning to tire of your constant asking, Blanca.'

The light was strong, the wind blew at a steady breeze, leaving the trees to sway gently. Humans gathered round to look at us. Suddenly, a swift shape flung towards Tavros, which I immediately put a stop to. Gasps of surprise rose from the humans, where as panic rose from us. Whoever attacked us is gonna get it BIG time for even TRYING to attack Tavros! I inspected the thing that was thrown, a shield. A red striped shield with a star in the middle. I tapped it slightly, puzzled at why it hurt so much, and who threw it at such velocity. I simply dropped it on the ground in front, where all the humans could see it, and backed away, protecting Tav from any more attacks.  
>Sighs of relief erupted around the crowd.<p>

None of my fellow trolls dared to speak in case it triggers another attack. I only broke the silence with,  
>'Who threw that?' I need to ask them how they threw it at such speeds, and also maybe give them a punch in the mouth for attacking Tavros... (<strong>AN: OKAYITHINKTHEYGETITBYNOW!<strong>)

'I believe it was me!' A voice spoke up before a man dressed in red white and blue revealed himself. 'Captain America. Avenger.' He was pretty tall, and spoke with a gentle tone, one that I saw through immediately, and instead found the serious and intimidating tone to it. I tensed up as another joined him, in a red and yellow metal suit. His name was apparently Iron Man, and he spoke with the same tones as Cap. Tavros put his hand on my shoulder to say it was okay, so I put down my arms slowly and stood slightly to the side, but I still kept my guard up, attacks could come raining down at any time.

'Listen kids, some around here aren't really fond of alien races, seeing as how we've had bad experiences with them in the past. I'd come with us and not cause any fuss if I were you.'

The team looked at Kanaya, who didn't really look like she agreed with this. Kanaya spoke up  
>'I do not mean to cause any fuss, but we don't really want to go with you, as a species different from you, we expect to be rather... alarming at first, but trust me, exept for a save few, we are nothing to fear.'<p>

'Which of you are that 'save few'?' Iron Man questioned.

'Him, him, her and her.' Kanaya pointed to Gamzee, Eridan, Vriska and me. 'Plus our race has certain needs different to that of a human, which I am positive you can't fulfil.'

Cap put his hand to his ear, which I thought had an earpiece on it. I listened in on their conversation.  
>'Cap, I'm going to get this over with and tranquillize them, then, by order of Nick, I've got to search the meteor.' With my skilled ears tuned in, only I expected what came next, a dart flew into the back of Karkat's neck. He pulled it out and looked at it in awe until he fell backwards.<p>

'Karbro, you okay?' Gamzee began to worry. 'Best friend?'

'He's just K.O.d, Gamzee.' I put a hand on his shoulder. Another dart flew, hitting Gamzee in the arm. He started to get drowsy, his eyes closing then re-opening again.

'Mother...fuck.' He fell, sleeping now. He had a big grin on his face, whilst Karkat looked rather angry.

Two more darts flew out in quick succession. Eridan and Vriska were the next to go down. Then Kanaya, Feferi, Sollux, Aradia, Equius, Terezi then Nepeta, in that order.

Another flew, hitting Tavros' robo legs, bouncing off his legs, and hitting me.  
>Another thing was heard from Cap's earpiece.<br>'I'm out of darts, the humans will be taken out by Hawkeye.' Who's that douchebag? An arrow flew from a nearby tree, exploding near the humans, knocking them out cold.

My instinct to protect Tavros took over, I couldn't fall asleep and leave him to whatever fate these humans desire!  
>I tried to stand, my vision now doubled, making me dizzy as shit. My eyesight blurred further, my eyes repeatedly closing and re-opening again. <em>Don't fall asleep.<em> These 'Avengers' watched me with awe. Apparently I was struck with an incredibly strong sedative, and still put up a good fight against it.

_CAN'T. FALL. ASLEEP._ I felt my whole body relaxing, preparing to sleep. I grit my teeth and stood uneasily. I stumbled a bit, but I was still able to keep up.  
><em>I'm fine... I'm fine... I'm...fine.<em> I wasn't fine, my breathing rapidly slowed until I eventually kneeled, keeping myself up with one hand. My eyes closed, and no matter what, I couldn't get them open again. The sedative won, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>BE TAVROS<strong>

Oh fuck! Everyone was out, leaving only me.

'Second chance, kid! Come with us!' Iron Man requested. I didn't really know what to do...

'Uh... I guess I should...' My voice trailed off, as it always did. They walked up to me, and put some handcuffs on me. 'Are the, uh, handcuffs really neccesary?' They didn't answer, they just loaded me and the others into the back of a van, to be taken wherever. They were handcuffed too, with Blanca leaning on my shoulder. Even when sleeping she's protective over me. To be honest, I need the help. Karkat started groaning, he was waking up.

'Uuuugh, fuck.' He groaned. 'Where the fuck are we?'

'With the, uh, Avengers.'

'Ugh, you can't even protect us from being taken, even for one fucking minute?'

'Rrrrg...' Blanca growled in her sleep, supposedly at Karkat. Yup, protective. Gamzee woke next.

'Motherfuck...' He giggled halfway through saying 'motherfuck'. 'Man, I needed that nap.' He smiled slightly, his eyes half-closed.

After a while, Nepeta, Equius, Terezi, Eridan and Sollux awoke.

'Ugh, what the fuck wath that?'

'A tranquilizer dart.' Aradia apparently woke at some point.

'No thit. Thethe thenaniganth are getting really old...' Sollux lisped.

Since Gamzee awoke, I moved to get closer to talk to him. Equius had snapped our cuffs for us by the way, or, at least, the cuffs of us who were awake.

'Mmrg...Tavros?' Blanca groaned, waking up now. She sat up, yawned, and tried to stretch. Her handcuffs kept her hands together though, so she gathered all her strength, and snapped them. 'Are you okay, Tav? Did they hurt you?' She started fussing over me.

'Blanca, I'm fine.' She then pulled me into a hug. She smiled and said,

'Thank Gog.' She wouldn't let go, so I hugged back. Then, after what seemed like a billion sweeps, we let each other go.

Eventually, everyone else woke up, just in time too, we were wherever they wanted us. A woman opened the back of the truck and saw our hands were free.

'How'd you all get your cuffs off?' I pointed over at Equius, who was sat near Nepeta.

'I am very STRONG.' The woman looked at him wierdly.

'Anyway, I am Black Widow, and you need to come out now, into the cell blocks.'

'That's something I can motherfucking do.' Gamzee's voice was eerily quiet. Did he actually want to be trapped in a confined space?

We jumped out, one by one, and followed Black Widow to the cells, where we were put in before a wierd yellow-green field was put up.

'I, uh... Didn't think escaping, uh, Jack would result in this...' I said after Black Widow left. I went on the opposite side of the room as Gamzee, Blanca said she didn't trust him when his voice was so quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>BE BLANCA<strong>

I think Gamzee's gonna throw a Class A Highblood Hissy Fit soon, he's most likely sober, and I bet he's plotting too. After all, who plans murders out loud? I'd most likely be able to stop him, I pay the most attention to the way he does everything. Even the way he opens Faygo tells me what he's like in combat, he cracks it the way he'd crack a neck, cracking it open, savouring the noises, then removing it swiftly, using as much strength he could. Hey, even when sober, he retains some of his other self.

Approximately one hour thirty minutes later, Gamzee flipped his shit.  
>'HONK HONK!' He roared madly, rushing me full speed. He knew I'd have the best chance to take him out, so he went for me first. I prepared to take the hit, bracing myself for the worst. He hit me like a train, pushing me against the wall, then punching me in the stomach, causing me to fall, before he went for Tavros.<p>

'Oh HELL no!' I exclaimed, getting up, running on instinct and adrenaline, trying to protect my matesprit. Tavros was frozen in fear, before Karkat jumped on his back, sickles drawn, and began cutting a massive vertical line, five inches by estimation. The murderous clown jumped backwards slamming his back, and Karkat, against the floor.

'Don't motherfucking get in my way... HONK!' He shouted, kicking Karkat in the stomach on the floor, before he hit him with his club. I was still winded from my encounter with the last living subjuggulator, and man did it sting. I went for my card containing my scythe, only to realise it wasn't there, he must've gotten to it himself, and stolen it.

My fears were confirmed when I saw him running for Tavros, with my scythe in hand. My instinct took over, and I rushed him, knowing I had little chance now he had my scythe, designed especially for dismemberment and decapitation, the metal ball at the top for incapacitation, the blade for stabbing them whilst they're down. Designed to kill in every aspect.

'MAKARA!' I yelled, grabbing him by the neck, starting to strangle him. He tried to shake me off, but I dug my claws in to keep steady. 'GOG DAMN IT EQUIUS, THROW A FUCKING PUNCH!' I tried to entice Equius into knocking him out cold, hopefully he'd feel calmer after a nap. At the command of a highblood, Equius ran to punch the clown, but Gamzee dodged away, making him punch the yellowgreen field, making it crack.

It was at that point that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents started pouring in, and training their weapons on me and Gamzee. By now he'd had enough and used his chucklevoodoo to get me off. My vision turned purple, and time slowed down. A constant buzzing in my ears caused me to loosen my grip. He used it on everyone, they too fell to the ground the second Gamzee put his hand in their direction. 'Now, where the motherfuck was I?' He picked up his clubs and walked over to Tavros, who was still frozen in fear.

'TAVROS! NO!' I screamed as he threw the club down upon my matesprit, causing him to be out cold. I screamed louder when his body hit the floor, a bit of blood where he was struck. Against all odds, I got up and ran at him, but the chucklevoodoo kept me at bay, the furthest I got was his foot. The buzzing got louder, and no matter what I did, it never went away. Eventually it got so unbearable that I didn't even make a sound, I could only lay there, watching helplessly as he ran off with my matesprit and a good friend of mine. His fist broke the field, and he put my scythe to Tavros' neck as if to say; 'If you step one millimetre closer, he's fucking dead.' His grin was the worst thing, he knew he was going to get what he wanted, and escape with both of his victims.

I growled slightly as the chucklevoodoo subsided, and got up. Gamzee had broken and escaped through a window, which I YOUTH ROLLED out of. I was in pursuit, he hadn't made it far when he suddenly swerved into an alleyway, which I just HAD to run past, then go back for. He was nowhere in sight.

'GAMZEE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!' I yelled at him, even though he wasn't there. An echoing HONK met me in reply. I growled and ran further. He was going to pay for this. He was going to pay BIG TIME.


	2. The Worse Case Scenario

I failed. ~DIRK, as I rolled around from feels overload.

* * *

><p><strong>BE GAMZEE<strong>

**You cannot be Gamzee, he is far too insane to be, you instead watch him.**

Gamzee smirked, knowing he'd caught her out. A voice behind him said; 'Gamzee Makara, I presume...' He turned to see a man with a red face and slight german accent. His face was shaped slightly like a skull.

'Who the motherfuck are you?' He said quietly, trying to creep him out.

'I am Red Skull, enemy of your enimies. I am currently speaking to you through a holographic projection, courtesy of my accomplice, MODOK.' Gamzee nodded to Red Skull's statement. 'Hopefully you agree when I say that those friends of yours have not yet reached their full potential, they are weak.' The murderous clown gave Red a 'I'm listening' look.  
>'I have developed a way to make them reach that potential, and beyond that. Once again courtesy of MODOK. I need some test subjects, as it is only a prototype. And you seem to have sufficient specimens to study. Tell me, what were you going to do with them?'<p>

Gamzee thought for a moment, then replied. 'WELL... I was motherfucking thinking about doin' some murderin' all up around here, using these two as examples... BUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING IDEA SEEMS BETTER!' He put on a maniacal smile at 'murdering'.

'I ask for you to join me and MODOK to run tests... So?' Red Skull requested, holding out a holographic hand.

'HONK!' Gamzee yelled, shaking hands with his newest accomplice. That honk echoed around the alleyway, reaching as far as where he lost Blanca.

* * *

><p><strong>BE CAPTAIN AMERICA<strong>

'What is going on here!?' I shout above the commotion.

'Gamzee went insane and took Tavros and Karkitty! Blanca chased after him to get them both back.' The little cat alien said. I noticed a sickle covered in what looked like blood, but it was purple.

'What's this?' I asked, picking the blade from the floor.

'One of Karkitty's sickles!' The cat squeaked. 'Coated with Gamzee's blood!'

'Hm...' I'd be sure to take notes about purple blood.

'Cap!' Hawkeye, Falcon and Tony came into the room. 'What happened here?!'

'One of them flipped out and took two others, then a fourth tried to rescue them.' I explained in a quick way.

'Whoa. See? I told you they were no good!' Hawkeye said, pointing at the cracked field, which should've contained them.

'I heard that!' Someone with double horns and the Gemini symbol shouted in retort.

'Everyone, please! We need to find Karkat and Tavros!' The Virgo alien spoke up.

'I'd thtay outta her way, Kanaya. The getth a bit... angry when Tavroth is involved.' Gemini lisped.

Suddenly, Blanca came barreling through the window, holding a red and black striped card with a picture of a scythe on it. 'I found him, then I lost him. He was talking to this red skinned man with a german accent. Wierd.'

'Wait... did you just sa-'

'Yes, I just said what I said. I was wondering if you can help me track them down, Gamzee knocked me off the roof, and when I got back up, he was gone.'

'We need to get to the jet, now!' I said, preparing to leave.

'Let's go then!' She grabbed a blue jacket, put it on, and prepared to leave with me.

* * *

><p><strong>WATCH GAMZEE AGAIN<strong>

Gamzee was with Red Skull and MODOK, he had Tavros and Karkat laid on metal tables, strapped in to prevent escape. MODOK handed two devices to Gamzee, before he placed one against Tavros' neck. The device was shaped like a cuboid, curved to fit the neck, with a light on it. The clown pressed it against his friend's neck, before two needles shot out from it, and peirced the skin, making Tavros awaken and scream in pain, which woke Karkat up too.

'What the fuck?! Where am I?! GAMZEE WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!' Karkat started madly shouting questions at his former moirail, who then looked at Red Skull and MODOK. 'And who the fuck are they?!' His eyes widened realising what deep trouble he was in.

'You ain't in the motherfucking position to ask some motherfucking questions. SO SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP!' Gamzee yelled, slamming his fist down two inches from Karkat's restrained head.

'Gamzee... what did you do to me?' Tavros asked, hoping it wasn't something bad.

'Well, he used a device my friend MODOK here was developing,' Red Skull answered, 'it's made to stay on there. Soon, you'll lose full control, and just be forced to sit there and watch what your body does.'

Tavros gulped before the device took effect. His eyes became red, and glowed slightly. He was still consious, and had to watch his own body move without him commanding it. Karkat's eyes widened even further, he knew he was next. Tavros was unstrapped and moved around the room for a while whilst Karkat's device was put on.

The needles shot into his skin, this time his eyes became red and glowy much faster than Tavros', and he too was unstrapped, and was let wander around with Tavros.

'Now! Let's put your skills to the test! Kill anything that moves.' MODOK commanded, and the two complyed, Tavros taking out his lance, and Karkat equipping his sickles. The two, under the control of MODOK, left the room to wait for any opponent to head their way.

Gamzee watched as his two friends ran to the exit to comply with MODOK's orders. He turned away for a second, before something struck the back of his neck. It hurt really badly, and he fell over before passing out.

* * *

><p>Okay I know this chapter's a bit short but my writer's block is kicking in and my favourite part is coming up. Hope you like the story so far, and don't forget to drop a review like some sick fires! }:D ~ Neigh, Andkat Vansie<p> 


	3. Ouch

Oh nooo Roooose! D: ~Andkat Vansie

* * *

><p><strong>WATCH BLANCA<strong>

Blanca was freaking out. John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Sollux, Aradia and Vriska were flying by the jet as Cap flew. 'Oh Gog if Gamzee has done anything to Tavros I swear to Gog I will just-' She was interupted by Kanaya's hand on her shoulder.

'Please try to calm yourself. If you keep pacing you'll just wear yourself out.'

'Sorry I'm just so worried about Tavros and-' Kanaya once again calmed her down.

Cap and the team were aware about Blanca and Tavros being in a relationship. Personally they just wanted to make sure that MODOK and Red Skull didn't cause any destruction or make the troll race look bad, because it must suck having a planet against you.

Two figures were spotted by Cap and Iron Man. Blanca immidiately identified one as Tavros. Cap landed the jet nearby as Blanca and the rest got out.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW BE BLANCA<strong>

'T-Tav?' I slowly approached him. Something was different, he didn't seem like Tavros. 'Tavros?' I was within the range of his lance. No reply. They both had their eyes closed for some reason. When I put my hand on his shoulder, a smirk developed and his eyes opened, revealing to be bright red and glowy. He clocked me in the face, sending me flying a long way away. Then I noticed the wierd device on his neck, it had a small green light on it, I guessed that was the explination to the change in his behaviour. I had only one choice, fight him.

I ran towards him full speed and kicked him in the chest, knocking him over. My instinct to protect conflicted with my instinct to kill, so this fight kept me at a lower skill then I would normally be at. Karkat swung his sickle, which I blocked. His other hand was free, which he used to punch me right in the nose. I grabbed his other hand, criss crossed them, then pushed him over. This was a matter between me and Tavros, who had just got up and was reaching for his lance.

I ran to the lance and kicked it. It went flying and landed on the edge of a cliff. The rock looked like it would crack if me or Tavros stood on it, and below it was a bunch of thorny bushes and some traps, which I saw whilst descending into this mess. As I was going to pick him up, Karkat jumped on me and dug his sickle into my shoulder.  
>'GUYS?! A BIT OF FUCKING HELP HERE?!' I yell out to the other trolls. Sollux swooped and restrained Karkat with his psionics. I saw Tavros going for his lance, and immidiately gave pursuit.<p>

Tavros decided to fight me with his fists. He punched me really hard in the nose, which triggered a nosebleed. Purple blood now dripped from my face to the floor. My shock was an oppertunity for him to strike again, which he took to trip me up, then punch me in the face again. I went about two feet before I landed. My impact knocked the wind out of me. I looked over to Karkat to see that Nepeta, John, Sollux and Terezi were fighting him now, all of which he kept at bay. For someone so short and scrawny, he kept up in a fight, matching every attack with a block, then flipping back to prepare to strike. Whilst I was distracted, Tavros stomped on my back, the hard metal heel from his legs dug in, cutting me slightly. His arm went around my neck, and he picked me up, before punching me repeatedly in the face. I used my free hand to stop his fist, then used the other one to grab his arm restraining me. I pulled both apart, freeing me. I then tripped him before he got to his feet. He absconded to his lance.

He ran to his lance, and held it out at me. I still managed to back him up, that's something cool about being as tall as Gamzee. He backed up too far and slipped, so I grabbed his jacket and held him up. Using my free hand I started slapping him, trying to get him to break from the device in control. When that failed, I tried pulling it off. It was stuck, it would hurt if it got pulled off, so I decided to leave it on until the end of this ordeal.

'Tavros, please! I know you're in there somewhere!' I started pleading with him. He didn't say a word since I saw him like this. Was he unable to speak, shocked that he almost fell to his death, or shocked that I saved him?

* * *

><p><strong>BE TAVROS<strong>

Oh God. This was the worst thing. I could see the damage I did, and was forced to know it happened by my hands.

I could feel my body moving by itself as she held me above certain death; all sorts of traps were down there, bear traps, spikes, snares, the lot. The worst part, I felt all the pain from Blanca's attacks. I could tell she regretted every attack she landed, as did I, but I couldn't help it, neither could she.

I was suspended in mid-air, my only hope is that Blanca didn't lose grip or drop me. After the slapping and pleading was done, she did something unexpected. She kissed me. Perfect timing too, because the moon was right behind us, so from the Avenger's perspective, we would've been silouettes. Beautiful.

Three things were on my mind at that point. One, was this a kismesis or matesprit kiss? Two, was she going to drop me after this? Three, is my hand going to do what I think it's going to do?

It did. The hand with my lance in it decided now would be the perfect time to stab her through the stomach. Her eyes shot open as the lance went through. Then, a crack from the rock was heard. I then realised the ledge she stood on wasn't sturdy enough to hold both of us. We were going to fall! Then, the second unexpected thing happened, she turned and threw me, ripping the lance from her body whilst also sending her to fall. I don't know how the kiss did it, but I regained control. I ran up to the cliffside, dropping my lance, and saw Blanca's last few feet of decent. I heard her whisper something like 'I knew you could do it' before time slowed down for me, her fall into the brambles before the horrid noise of a beartrap springing and impalment on a spike rose from her deathplace.

Tears began to form. 'BLANCA! NO!' I yelled into the abyss of thorns, (**AN: Actually, Abyss of Thorns would be a good name for a song. *Takes a note***) dropping to my knees in sadness. I looked over to the Avengers, who just looked back at me in shock. I just lost my matesprit. No, she's a highblood, she would be able to take this, right? I refuse to think she's dead. I deny any thought of it! My anger then rose up. This was Gamzee's fault! If he didn't agree to work with Red Skull, none of this would've happened! There must be some way to bring her back, right? Oh God, I'm crying so much, this is the worst day of my life. Come on, she must be alive, right? No. She's most definately dead. Not even Feferi would be able to take what she took. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>BE BLANCA BEFORE HER DESCENT TO DEATH (ohmygod another good song name, 'Descent to Death'. OH GOD STOP RUINING THE MOMENT, VANSIE!)<strong>

This was it. I did my duty, I protected Tavros. His head popped from the edge of the cliff. I knew he would free himself. 'I knew you could do it.' I whisper to him from my descent. Then, I felt the thorns ripping my jacket as I fell. Luckily, my wardrobifier switched my jacket to the black one before it ripped, the blue one was my favourite. My legs just HAD to fall onto a bear trap, and my stomach just HAD to be impaled by a spike trap. I had run out of energy at that point. I didn't, I COULDN'T scream in pain. Besides, it all went black when the spike impaled me.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD MY AUTHOR NOTES RUIN EVERYTHING IM SO SORRY. Also, did you notice that Tavros went through the 5 stages of grief in under 20 minutes? :D<strong>

**Anyway, good song names I thought up whilst writing this chapter:  
>-ABYSS OF THORNS<br>-DESCENT TO DEATH  
>-WE COULD'VE GONE TOGETHER<br>-CAN'T FORGIVE YOURSELF  
>-KISS BEFORE A COLD LOSS<br>-DOOMED TO FALL  
>-BETRAYAL FROM A RED FACED MANIAC<br>-INTERNAL REGRET  
>-OUCH<br>**

**Oh God that's a lot. Anyway, see you around. Oh, and I'm sorry again for ruining the moment. ~ANDKAT VANSIE**


	4. For Real This Time

**BLANCA: DON'T BE DEAD**

I could hear myself groaning as I awoke. From what I've been through, I should be dead. I open one eye slightly to find a small room with a machine at my side, it had a few buttons on it, as well as a wire connecting the machine to me. I've been bandaged up, and my legs didn't work when I attempted to move them. I tried to move my arm, but it was restrained, along with my other arm. The room was pitch black, except for a light, which shone on me. I turned to my left to find... **_Gamzee?!_**

He was suspended like I was, his arms the only thing stopping him from falling. He was either asleep, unconscious, or dead. I knew he wasn't dead, I've tried to kill him, it doesn't work. And I've heard his snoring before, he isn't asleep. His eyes opened slightly, then looked at me.

'Gamzee, what's going on?' I asked.

'I fucked up. Big time.' He closed his eyes again and didn't reply after that. His face paint was faded and smudged, like he'd been dragged across a floor, it looked unnatural for him. His hair was even messier, and he had two lines in the corner of his eyes stretching to the bottom of his cheek, I realised this is where some face paint got removed, probably from his crying. I can't really imagine Gamzee crying.

Then I remembered. Tavros most likely thinks I'm dead, and he's most likely having a mental breakdown right now. Oh, fuck. I struggled madly before Red Skull came in.

'Do not bother escaping. The jet already left.' He said. I began growling at him in pure anger and hatred.

'If I ever get out of here-' I began before he cut me off

'You will only be getting out of here with one of MODOK's devices on your neck. And then you'll be forced to watch yourself kill that one brown blooded troll.'

'THERE IS NO WAY I'D EVER KILL HIM!' I snarled at Red Skull, baring my two sharp, pointed fangs. (**AN: Like Kanaya and Vriska's**)

'You managed to damage him, didn't you? And I'm still putting a device on you.'

'Do those even have names yet?' He didn't reply to my question. 'I'm fucking talking to you!' Still no reply, but I can tell that it angered him a tiny bit, and that was enough for me. He grabbed a device and lowered me to the level where he could put it on. 'Don't you fucking dare!' I could tell my highblood rage was awakening. 'Or I swear, I will rip each and every one of your ribs out and stab you in the eyes with them. _One. By. ONE._' I had no problem with holding myself up in a fight, wether it be verbal or physical. Red Skull looked at me with confusion. Obviously wierded out by my sudden outbreak. He stuck it on before two razor-sharp needles shot into my neck. I yelled in pain before snapping at his hand, which he got out of the way just in time. If his reflexes were just one millisecond slower, I'd have had my fangs buried in his hand. Lucky prick.

Then, a familiar buzzing entered my head slowly, before my vision tinted purple. I looked over at Gamzee to find him focusing as hard as he could, maybe trying to break me free. Red Skull just walked over to a machine hooked up to Gamzee, before pressing a button which made the clown stop his antics. He too was lowered before his device was put on. Instead of a yell, he let out an angry and pained 'HONK!'

Gamzee's eyes became red and glowy like Tavros', and he stayed perfectly still. Then mine took effect. I couldn't move my head or talk, though I could still see, feel, hear and think. Red Skull let us both free. My legs apparently were working, but I moved with maximum pain that only I felt, and couldn't express through yells and screeches of pain.

'MODOK and I have made it possible to teleport you straight to New York, making you able to cause destruction in a shortened period of time. Now, you must go, and kill any troll or hero who dare come near you.' We both nodded before we teleported away. Busy city streets bustled before falling silent at the fact that two trolls just appeared out of thin air. As soon as we arrived, we both began smashing shit up. Now the streets bustled with fear, people fleeing in every direction.

* * *

><p><strong>BE KANAYA<strong>

A week since the incident with Blanca, and Tavros is still crying over it. Then the most shocking thing ever happens, Blanca is still alive. She even has Gamzee with her! The second most shocking thing then came into play, they started destroying everything in sight. Tavros immidiately got up, went for his lance, and attempted to leave. But, I stopped him.

'Tavros, we are all in this together! You'll need assistance to take them both on at once.' He crossed his arms and looked down.

'I suppose you're right...' He said quietly. Everyone grabbed their weapon, and Jade teleported us to Blanca.

* * *

><p><strong>TAAAAAAAVROOOOOOOS<strong>

As soon as we arrived, she went for me, and me only. I quickly dodged her attack. Then I noticed them.

'Devices!' I informed my team. Half of them went for Gamzee, half of them got the pedestrians out of there. I was facing against Blanca. 'Okay, you can do this, she did the same for you...' I kept telling myself in my head. Blanca's eyes showed that she was pained, most likely from the huGE GAPING WOUNDS IN HER LEGS. How is she not crippled from that? The thing I was most concerned about was the fact that this was a highblood, who withstood a lot of beatings before going down, versus a lowblood, who takes a little less than one stab in the right place. Plus, the fact that she's got a weapon that is used for incapacitation, slicing, stabbing and chopping off heads, and I've got a measly lance, you don't have to be a Seer to forsee the winner.

We had a stare down, until she struck. The punch she threw landed directly on my cheek, sending me over, before she kicked my stomach multiple times. Feferi threw her trident at Blanca, which hit her shoulder with one prong. She hissed slightly before pulling it out. As she was doing that, I got up and grabbed one end of the trident. We struggled over it, when I heard ripping. When I looked to the other end, all three prongs were implanted in her chest. Her bandages were what ripped. One prong looked like it went through her blood pusher, which was slowly killing her. The trident was ripped from her body and thrown to the side. I picked up her body and saw the device had stopped working, probably because of her death slowly approaching.

'Oh God. Blanca?' I asked. She responded by putting one arm round the back of my neck and putting the other on my chest, where my bloodpusher would be. 'You're going to be fine, right?'

'Most li-likely n-not.' She said between coughs of blood. The street around us was silent with grief. She was a valued member of our team, able to get things done and understand the situation fully.

'No, you're going to be fine, you're going to get back up like you always do, right?' I fet my vision go blurry with tears.

'Ta-avros. I need you to be strong. I've withstood all I could. I-I'm losing bl-blood way too fast.' Her grip on my shirt grew tighter. Tears of brown streamed down my face.

'No... you can't die! Not here! Not now!' I sobbed. A tiny amount of blood from her mouth ran down her neck.

'D-don't blame yourself, direct that anger where it belongs,' She coughed up blood all over her blue jacket, the same one I got her when we first became matesprites. 'I know you can be str-strong enough to g-get over this. I believe in you.'

'Not like this, please.' I tried my hardest to stop the tears, sniffling every so often.

'I love you. Adios... toreador.' Her head dropped, her breathing stopped.

'Blanca? You're gonna get back up and everything will be fine! You have to! You can't just leave me like this! Blanca! PLEASE!' My pleading was futile. She was truly gone this time. I decided to take her advice and direct my anger, not to myself, but where it truly belongs. Gamzee. But for now, I just held her, remembering all our good moments together, crying grief filled tears.

It began to rain, only this rain was strange. It was black. I looked up to find thick black clouds. This was strange, it cast a large shadow, which clouds are not supposed to do. This wasn't something spooky. This was something... Grimdark.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUthisisnotintenseatallUUUUUUN! This is what happens when I listen to Candles and Clockword [Alpha Version] whilst writing! I broke through my writer's block, and that shit was two miles thick.<strong>

**So yeah ~NEIGH**


End file.
